Limit Break Radio
Limit Break Radio is a podcast devoted to the game Final Fantasy XI. The hosts of Limit Break Radio are Aniero, formerly of the Titan server, Kallo of the Odin server, Sayl formerly of the Titan server and Gamer, formerly of the Pandemonium server now of the Odin server. As of June 2007 all of Limit Break Radio's hosts are playing on the Odin server. History The idea for Limit Break Radio came in the summer of 2006 when Aniero, Kallo, Argetlam and Sayl, all real-life friends, realized that their normal Final Fantasy XI discussion would make great radio. So during summer pre-production on the show was started. The website was launched in August of 2006 and the first episode "Cutting the Ribbon" was posted on August 21'st 2006. There is currently no regular updating schedule for Limit Break Radio, shows are released when they are finished. Argetlam left the show on 9/21/07, announcing his retirement on part 2 on Limit Break Radio's Anniversary show. Gamer was chosen to fill Argetlam's shoes and his first show premiered on 12/22/07. About the show Limit Break Radio is completely owned and operated by its hosts meaning the hosts pay for everything. The show is taped with Aniero, Kallo, Argetlam and Sayl all in one room and a guest or two joining them by Skype. The show focuses not just on current events but also common game strategies and hosts tell many in-game stories and share experiences. Special Events Limit Break Radio has had several special events, here is some information about those events. LBR's Evisceration Contest In Sept. of 2006 Limit Break Radio had its first special event. The contest was to see who could write the wittiest Evisceration macro in celebration of Kallo obtaining said weapon skill. The prize was a copy of the Square-Enix game Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII-. Submissions were accepted over a period of two weeks. The winner was Matt from the Sylph server with the macro: "Every time I do this - a DRK loses a pt invite ^^" The winner was announced on Episode 6 - Not Just Boys Fun that first aired Sept 26th 2006. LBR's Spectacular Annual Platinum Extravaganza Edition Call-in Bonanza Special vol 1 In December of 2006 Limit Break Radio held it's first call-in special where listeners had a chance to voice their opinions to Aniero and Kallo. Sayl and Argetlam were not able to participate in the call-in special. The total running time of 'Limit Break Radio's Spectacular Annual Platinum Extravaganza Edition Call-in Bonanza Special Volume 1' was just over two hours with a total of 17 calls. Episodes Limit Breaking News Segments These are segments that started as of May 13'th 2007. They are short 10-20 minute mini-episodes to bring breaking news from around Vana'diel to you faster Simply Juxta Simply Juxta is a segment that is hosted by Limit Break Radio's intern Juxtaposition and (sometimes) a "co-hort". These segments are supposed to be centered around the Holiday events of Vana'diel Limit Break Theater Limit Break Theater are scripted works where Aniero, Kallo Sayl, Argetlam, Gamer and Juxta appear as their "characters" in the world of Vana'diel. These are not like the informational episodes, these are short stories done in a radio play style. The Rogue's Den Hosted by the "dreamy" Kallo and dedicated to topics that are generally too large for a single episode. Topics are broken up over several episodes. 2007 Fan Fest Special External links *Limit Break Radio Official Website *Limit Break Radio RSS Feed Category:Podcasts